


mechanic heart

by chachkisalpaca



Series: Android AU [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Android AU, Experimental, F/F, scarlet centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: Scarlet wants to feel something, anything. She wonders how tears taste like, if the heart does actually hammer against your chest when you’re in love, or if failure is as bitter as is said to be. She knows hate all too well, though; and she hates being an android.





	mechanic heart

**Author's Note:**

> so... i was in a sappy mood, and wrote this. this au is experimental, so any constructive critics are welcome. warning: this is un-beta-ed, aka there might be some mistakes. i like to call it raw writing

Scarlet doesn’t understand human emotions very well. It’s not like she needs to, though — Yvie always forgives her for not crying with a sad movie scene, not getting her jokes or staring blankly at her when she cries because she’s frustrated.

“There’s no way you can know what I feel,” Yvie mutters through gritted teeth every time. “You’re a robot. You can’t feel.”

But Scarlet wants to feel something, anything. She hears about emotions on a daily, mostly when Yvie groans and rips the sheets off her sketchbook, and says something like, “These aren’t the emotions this is supposed to give.”

She wonders how tears taste like, if the heart does actually hammers against your chest when you’re in love, or if failure is as bitter as is said to be. And she hates being an android.

Well, hate is something she knows very well; she hates when Yvie is hurt, or when she acts like she’s just some stupid robot, and what she hates the most is being controlled by the scientists at all times.

Scarlet once found one of those books humans amuse themselves with, called Dictionary, and she reads it every night before sleeping (well, she doesn’t properly “sleep,” but that’s whatever). The definition of freedom always confuses her.

She thinks she’s free, she believes herself to be free, until she remembers most of her decisions are made by Doctor W. She can barely control her actions, and it clashes with the definition of freedom in the so called dictionary.

Scarlet wants to feel, be free — but she can’t. Her nature doesn’t allow any of those things. She was created by and for humans; her destiny depends on whatever Yvie says about her by the end of the study.

Yvie… Yvie always gives Scarlet mixed signals. She’s quite a weird human, there’s no denying it. The android’s database is often caught off guard due to Yvie’s expressionism. She has weird ways of showing sadness, or anger. At least, Scarlet can somewhat identify affection pretty well.

On good days, Yvie would boop Scarlet’s nose, agree to dance with her in the kitchen, let her watch over her shoulder as she sketches something, and if Yvie was in a really good mood, she’d make Scarlet sit still and draw her in one and a million ways. Oh, and she’d kiss her cheek too.

If Scarlet could have hope, she’d keep close to her heart that Yvie loved her. Scarlet would never be able to reciprocate, though, but knowing she is loved and cared for makes her think she’s not that bad of an android, and perhaps one day she might gain that human heart they promised her; a heart able to feel things like any other human.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my tumblr @chachkisalpaca if you enjoyed your reading.


End file.
